Cita en cinemax
by Samypama
Summary: Helga es invitada por un amigo a ir al cine, ella tiene 16 años y decide en aceptar la cita. Cuando llega al cine se lleva una sorpresa de primera fila.


**Hola a todos esta es una historia de un solo capitulo (one shot) espero que les guste. Recuerden que también me pueden seguir por wattpad, instagram, tweeter. **

* * *

Una tarde en el mes de noviembre durante unos días que no había clases de escuela, Arnold trabajaba tranquilamente con Gerald y otros trabajadores en el cine.

"Como te sientes en tu primera semana de trabajo Arnold?" pregunto Gerald miestras ponía mas salchichas en el mini tostador.

"Bien Gerald, este trabajo te mantiene siempre ocupado es justo lo que buscaba."

"Y deberías de estar aquí en las vacaciones de verano, todos los días esta lleno de gente."

"Ya quería trabajar Gerald, gracias por la recomendación. Ya no quería estar en la casa de huéspedes y exponerme a que mi abuelo me diera más trabajo para hacer en el sótano."

"Me imagino viejo. Estar siguiendo órdenes de tu abuelo todos los días debe de ser...cansado."

"Me gusta estar disponible para mis abuelos pero en ocasiones necesito ver otras caras fuera de la casa de huéspedes durante las estos días libres."

Arnold continuo trabajando mientras afuera del cine Helga estaba con un amigo comprando unos boletos para ver una función.

"Cual película quieres ver Helga?"

"Una película de acción o terror. Hay una película nueva de John Wick vamos a ver esa." Sugirió Helga.

"Yo no pensé que te gustará ese tipo de películas Helga."

"Pues ya ves que si."

En el momento que Helga entro al cine el aroma de las palomitas en mantequilla la antojaron para comprar unas.

"Antes de entrar a ver la función vamos a comprar palomitas y una soda." Sugirió ella.

La fila era un poco larga, Helga estaba pacientemente esperando en la cola junto a su amigo que intentaba en hacerle plática, sin saber que ella no tenía ganas de platicar.

"Me gusta mucho salir contigo Helga, deberíamos de juntarnos otra vez para la próxima semana."

Helga cruzo sus brazos diciendo. "No te puedo garantizar nada, mi calendario esta completamente lleno este mes."

"Que tienes planeado en hacer en estos días? Me gustaría que nos volvamos a ver. "

"Cosas...no te voy a decir todo lo que tengo en mi agenda porque es privada." En ese momento Helga y su amigo llegaron con él cajero para ordenar. Pero en vez de mirar para enfrente Helga estaba parada a lado de su amigo mirando las botellas de agua frías y decidió en abrir una botella para tomar un poco de agua.

Mientras tanto su amigo comentaba. "No me vas a hacer rogar verdad Helga tenemos que hacer otra cita para estos días? Bueno dime, que querías ordenar?"

En ese momento Helga escucho la voz del cajero que decía. "Bienvenidos a cinemax que les gustaría ordenar?"

Los cinco sentidos de Helga entraron en pánico al escuchar la voz del joven conocida.

_Por Dios Arnold_! Pensó Helga en pánico tomando el agua por el lado de sus pulmones causando que ella empezara a toser incontrolablemente.

"Helga estas bien?" pregunto su amigo poniendo su mano sobre la espalda de ella.

Arnold agarro unas servilletas para dárselas a Helga pero el amigo de Helga se las arrebato de sus manos primero dándoselas a ella.

"Todo bien Helga?" pregunto Arnold angustiado por verla roja del rostro con agua escurriendo por sus narices.

"Ustedes se conocen?" pregunto el amigo asombrado.

"Noooo!" contesto Helga.

"Si!' respondió Arnold al mismo tiempo que ella.

Helga intentaba en limpiarse su boca y narices con su rostro rojo en shock por ver a Arnold como cajero en el cine.

"Yo...quería, palomitas. Te espero adentro de la función." Con esas palabras Helga se alejo caminando lo más rápido que pudo y se metió al baño primero.

El amigo de Helga se quedo con Arnold para ordenar las palomitas. "Entonces...tú conoces a Helga?" pregunto el joven.

"Si ella es mi...amiga de la preparatoria."Respondio Arnold mirando al joven alto rubio con un gesto duro.

"Entonces ustedes son amigos...oye sabes si Helga a tenido otro novio que haya cortado recientemente?"

Arnold sentía el calor del coraje subiendo a su cabeza. "No...ella no a tenido novios." Afirmó Arnold con su voz directa.

El joven alto rubio se le quedo mirando a Arnold sospechando algo de él. "Oye a ti te gusta Helga verdad." Insinuó el joven.

Arnold puso las palomitas grandes sobre el mostrador y un vaso de soda. "Aquí están la palomitas como le gustan a Helga, grandes con mantequilla extra y poca sal y soda coca-cola de sabor vainilla. Son diez dólares." Cobró Arnold con su mirada firme.

"Oye pero yo no he dicho que quiero ordenar." Comento el joven levantando su rostro orgullosamente.

"Como estabas hablando sobre otras cosas pensé que no querías nada. Gustas algo mas?" pregunto Arnold mostrando un gesto frio.

"No, solamente lo que pidió la dama, pero yo no me acuardo que ella haya dicho que le gustaban las palomistas con extra..."

"Así le gustan a ella. Son diez dólares." Volvió a decir Arnold serio.

"Este...aquí está el dinero." Respondió el joven pensativo sacando el billete de la cartera.

"Gracias, disfruta la película." Dijo Arnold poniendo el billete adentro de la caja de cambio.

"Con una chava como la que tengo...claro que disfrutare la película." Comento el joven cerrándole un ojo a Arnold de una manera insultante.

Arnold se le quedo viendo apretando sus dientes cuando una señora lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos. "Perdón yo quiero una pizza y soda."

"Si perdon...algo mas señora." Comentó Arnold apurado atendiéndola.

Helga ya estaba sentada adentro de la función del cine cuando miro que llego su amigo con las palomitas grandes y la soda en sus manos.

"Las palomitas tienen mantequilla extra?" Preguntó Helga.

"Si..." Comento el joven.

"Y que sabor de soda trajiste?"

"Coca-cola vainilla." Respondió el joven pensativo.

"Mi favorita excelente." Añadió Helga dándole un trago a la soda.

"Helga como conoces al muchacho que estaba atrás de la cajera atendiéndonos?"

"No lo conozco mucho...él, esta en mi escuela y ya."

"El va a tu prepa entonces?"

"Si." Respondió Helga.

"Va a tu misma clase?" pregunto el joven.

"No." Dijo Helga con su boca llena de palomitas.

"Entonces como lo conoces?" volvió a preguntar el joven.

"Porque tantas preguntas!" dijo Helga con sus cejas arqueadas.

"Solo preguntaba como parece que él te...conoce pensé que tal vez ustedes habían sido..."

Helga miraba a su amigo con un gesto serio esperando a que el terminara de decirle.

El joven se rascaba la cabeza diciendo "...pensé que tal vez él fue tu...novio."

Helga se arranco carcajeándose del comentario. "Cabeza de balón, mi novio! Ja ja ja, claro que no."

"Quizás me imagine algo." Comento él.

"De que hablas?" pregunto Helga.

"Nada, vamos a disfrutar la película." El joven se acomodo con el asiento un poco reclinado como el de Helga y se fue acercando a ella poco a poco.

Afuera de la sala de regreso en la estación de refresquería, Arnold seguía atendiendo un cliente tras otro, con su mente ocupada en pensamientos de Helga y lo que ella traía puesto ese día. _De seguro ese presumido está muy cómodo sentado a lado de ella_. Pensaba Arnold constantemente.

Los minutos seguían pasando, Arnold miraba el reloj en la pared a cada rato observando como el tiempo pasaba en agonía. El se imaginaba al muchacho con su brazo sobre los hombros de Helga y su mano lentamente queriendo deslizarse en las piernas de ella.

"Mendigo...necesito hacer algo." Dijo Arnold con el plato de nachos en sus manos, derramando queso caliente encima.

"Tranquilo viejo...que tienes?" pregunto Gerald que ya había regresado de su media hora de descanzo.

"Gerald cúbreme, necesito hacer algo."

Comento Arnold ansioso.

"Hacer qué?"

"Helga esta en una de las función con un tipo que me callo muy mal, creo que él intentara en hacer algo cuando..."

"Ya amigo no empieces! No puedes hacer nada para detener a Helga a que salga con alguien. Aparte si ella no es tu novia es por tu culpa."

"Gerald cúbreme."

"Espera Arnold, como sabes en cuál función están?" Preguntó Gerald alcanzando a Arnold de su manga.

"Conociendo a Helga deben de estar en la siguiente función de John Wick. Ahí los encontraré."

"Pero que harás? Recuerda que..."

"Tú solamente cúbreme." Insistió Arnold no poniéndole atención a su amigo. Se quitó su mandil y se fue caminado rápidamente hacia las funciones.

"Arnold, Arnold...solamente no la riegues viejo." Comento Gerald en voz baja.

Adentro de la función del cine, la película iba a medio comienzo. Todos los focos estaban apagados, Helga y su amigo estaban sentados en la fila de atrás a lado de las escaleras. La función era nueva y toda la sala estaba llena de gente.

En ocaciones Helga sentía a su amigo acercarse a ella de una manera incomoda. "Dame espacio." Murmuraba Helga.

El joven se alejaba un poco y de rato volvía a intentar en acercarse a ella resbalando sus caderas lentamente hacia ella y acomodando su brazo sobre los hombros de Helga

"Te dije que no..." comentaba Helga con su voz firme.

"Solo es porque está muy frio aquí y de seguro tienes escalofríos con esos shorts rabones." Dijo el joven escurriéndose más a ella.

"No tengo frio y mejor quita tu mano de ahí antes que..." Helga sujeto la mano de él antes que el joven la pusiera sobre las piernas de ella.

"Ven Helga acércate un poco." El joven se acercó al rostro de ella para darle un beso cuando una lámpara de luz blanca alumbró el rostro de él.

"Que diablos!" Se quejó el joven intentando en tapar su rostro de la luz que lo encandilaba .

"Necesito verificar boletos por favor." Dijo Arnold con la lampara en su mano.

"Cabeza de balón que te crees que estás haciendo!?" Dijo Helga apretando sus dientes.

"Trabajo Helga." Contestó Arnold. "Boletos por favor."

"Esto es una mierda!" Se quejó el joven.

_Sssshhhhhhhh_... algunas personas señalaron.

El joven tardaba en encontrar los boletos, sin embargo Arnold estaba pacientemente esperando mientras Helga lo observaba con una mirada de enemiga.

"Estos son los boletos. Contento."

Dijo el joven aventando los boletos a Arnold.

Arnold se agacho para levantar los boletos del suelo y los revisó cuidadosamente para confirmar la fecha, los asientos y número de función con hora.

"Porque tardas tanto ya vete." Comento el joven enervado.

"Estoy confirmado que los boletos sean...auténticos." Dijo Arnold cerio con su mini lámpara alumbrando los boletos.

Helga tenía su mano sobre su rostro sintiendo su piel caliente de la vergüenza.

"Ya?" Volvió a preguntar el joven.

"Si...aquí están." Respondió Arnold regresando los boletos al joven de cara emperrada.

Arnold bajo lentamente por las escaleras y se salió del la sala. Dejando que el joven regresara a lo que estaba haciendo pero Helga ya se había alejado más de él.

A los minutos el joven se volvió a resbalar para estar más pegado a Helga y intento en tocar la pierna de ella nuevamente acomodando su otro brazo sobre ella para abrazarla.

"Que haces?" Murmuro Helga, cuando la misma lámpara volvió a alumbró al joven.

El joven molesto se voltio al que alumbraba la lámpara diciendo.

"Ahora que diab..."

_Sssshhhhhhhhh_...la gente volvió a decir.

Arnold estaba otra vez parado a lado de ellos y acercándose al joven dijo.

"Recibimos un anónimo aviso que usted estaba grabando la película con el celular. Por lo tanto tiene que salirse de la sala para inspeccionar su teléfono."

El joven se levantó furioso.

"Eso no es cierto!"

Arnold lo estaba mirando de una manera muy profesional. "Por favor sálgase de la sala para confirmar que usted no estaba grabando nada."

El joven bajo por las escaleras furioso para dirigirse a la salida de la sala.

Arnold sonreía discretamente mientras tanto Helga se le acercó.

"Puede de que a él lo puedas engañar Arnoldo, pero a mi nunca. Que piensas que causarás con tus acciones!?"

Sin decir una palabra, Arnold le cerró un ojo con una sonrisa suave a Helga y bajo por las escaleras del cine.

Estando afuera de la sala. Arnold estaba confirmado que el joven no tuviera la película grabado en su celular dejando que el tiempo pasara pacientemente.

"Tú piensas que no me doy cuenta pero yo se que te gusta Helga y por eso estas con esta mierda." Comento el joven mirando como Arnold tenía su celular en sus manos.

"Mmmmmm...está bien, ya te puedes llevar el teléfono." Dijo Arnold recreando el celular al joven sin contestar su comentario.

"Eres un perdedor." Le dijo el joven a Arnold. "Si tu piensas que Helga aceptará en salir con un perdedor como tú estás pendejo!" Arnold seguía escuchando con su semblante serio hacia el comentario. "Como se ve que inútiles idiotas como tú se la pasan toda la vida queriendo atraer mujeres bonitas cuando..."

"El único idiota perdedor eres tú!" Le gritó Helga al joven alto.

El joven intentó en explicarse.

"Helga que no vez que..."

"No me dirijas la palabra nunca más! La única que puede insultar a mi cabeza de balón soy yo!" Le contestó Helga al joven en su rostro.

Arnold tenía sus brazos cruzados con un gesto de complacencia.

El joven se le quedó mirando a Helga y a Arnold. "Prefieres a un perdedor...quédate con él." Dijo el joven molesto y se alejó de ahí.

"Perdón Helga no pensé que él fuera a..."

"Esta bien cabeza de balón. El ya me tenía fastidiada."

Arnold y Helga se quedaron viendo silenciosamente unos segundos. Helga se agarraba su brazo diciendo tímidamente.

"Entonces...este es tu..."

"Shortman, tenemos clientes!" Dijo el jefe de Arnold acercándose a ellos.

"Helga tengo que..."

"Esta bien cabeza de balón. Después hablamos." Helga se miraba desganada observando a Arnold regresar a su puesto para seguir trabajando.

Un tiempo más tarde Helga estaba todavía sentada en las bancas adentro del cine mirándose frustrada con el teléfono en su mano.

Arnold no se había dado cuenta que Helga todavía permanecía adentro del cine hasta que un amigo le comentó.

"Oye Arnold que no es aquella rubia tu novia?" Le Preguntó un trabajador.

Arnold volteó a mirar a Helga encontrándola muy pensativa sentada en una banca en las salas de atrás y se le acercó preocupado. "Que haces aquí todavía Helga?"

"No quiero hablar ahorita cabeza de balón." Dijo Helga limpiándose las lágrimas.

Arnold se sentó a lado de ella a acompañarla. "Tú jefe te regañará." Comento ella.

"Ya salí de mi turno y...ya se fue el jefe. Solamente nos quedamos unos cuantos trabajadores para cerrar y limpiar. Pasó...algo que fuera mi culpa?"

"No...mi papá esta en una junta de amigos de trabajo supuestamente y...no me puede levantar."

"Y tú mamá?"

"Miriam no está en condiciones para manejar."

"Yo no tengo auto Helga o, te llevaría a tu casa. Pero Gerald nos puede dar un aventón cuando termine con su turno."

"Y cuando terminara?" Preguntó Helga.

"Dentro de...una hora y unos minutos."

Helga pasó saliva sintiéndose incómoda por la situación en la que estaba.

"Helga...yo se que la última vez que nos hablamos no terminamos bien pero...quiero que tú sepas que, nunca fue mi intención en..."

"Ya se Arnold. No tienes que decir más."

"Estas segura?"

"Si cabeza de balón estoy segura. Yo me en salté y te grite de una manera que no debió de haber pasado. Aparte yo te conozco y se cómo eres."

"Entonces...somos amigos otra vez?" Preguntó Arnold.

"Por supuesto." Respondió Helga con una sonrisa leve.

"Helga..." Arnold tenía su mano atrás de su cuello en pena. "Perdón por haber estropeado tu, cita."

"Porque lo hiciste?" Preguntó Helga mirándolo con una luz reluciente en sus ojos.

Arnold se quedó cautivo por unos segundos. "Aaaaa...no me pareció su...comportamiento y...no me gustaba para que fuera tu cita."

"Tú solo preparaste mis palomitas y soda verdad."

"Si Helga."

"Como me conoces Arnoldo." Comento ella dándole un leve empujón.

"Helga te gustaría ver una película gratis conmigo?"

"No te meteré en problemas?" Preguntó Helga.

"No. Como te dije ya se fue el jefe. Aparte ya es tarde las salas están casi vacías."

Helga sonrió mostrando un tono rosa en sus mejillas. "Vamos cabeza de balón ya que tenemos que pasar tiempo a que Gerald termine con su turno."

Arnold agarró a Helga de la mano y la jalo a la sala de la película John Wick. "Me imagino que quieres terminar de verla."

Helga sonrió metiéndose a la sala. Los dos rubios se sentaron en la fila de en medio y reclinaron un poco los asientos para ponerse cómodos. Helga tímidamente se acomodó en los hombros de Arnold y reclinó su cabeza en su pecho. Arnold soltó un suspiro de alivio sintiendo el calor de ella en su cuerpo.

"Arnold?"

"Si Helga."

"Solamente quiero que sepas que...me gusta tu compañía."

"A mi también me gusta mucho estar contigo Helga."

"Arnold?"

"Si Helga."

"Solamente porque me gusta tu compañía eso no quiere decir que me gustas gustas."

Arnold agarró su mano y la acomodó sobre su pecho, dejando a Helga con el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

"Yo se exactamente como te sientes Helga. Como tú me dijiste a mi. Yo te conozco y se cómo eres...mi Helga."

"Cabeza de balón?"

"Si Helga." Contestó Arnold suspirando.

"Eres una cabezon por haber interrumpido mi película hace rato. Pero...quiero que sepas que, me gustas mucho." Dijo Helga sonriendo suavemente.

"Tu también me gustas mucho, mi Helga." Respondió Arnold dándole un beso suave sobre su cabeza.

_~Continuación~_

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

**Inicie esta historia para hacer unos cuantos diálogos para un dibujo que publicar mañana en el grupo de Facebook s y, ya empezando con los diálogos ya no pude parar con la historia hasta convertirla en un one shot Fanfic. **

* * *

_—Continuación—-_

"An mirado a Arnold?" Le Preguntó Gerald a un compañero de trabajo. "Tengo que darle un aventón a su casa y no lo veo por ningún lado."

"Lo mire entrando a una función de John Wick con una rubia." Comento un joven trabajador.

"Estas seguro?" Preguntó Gerald.

"Oh si, yo los mire entrar hace más de una hora, creo." Comentó el muchacho.

Gerald se encaminó a la sala de la función que estaba completamente sola, la película ya se había terminado. Subió los escalones con cuidado por las luces que seguían apagadas pensando. No creo que Arnold este aquí. Cuando escucho.

"Oooh Arnold."

"Helga."

Los ojos de Gerald se abrieron pasmados por lo que su mirada captó.

"RAYOS POR TODOS LOS..."

Arnold y Helga se separaron los más rápido que pudieron intentando en acomodar sus atuendos.

"No pasó nada Gerald!" Dijo Arnold caminando hacia Gerald con sus ojos verdes en pánico. "Helga y yo solamente estábamos..."

"Maldicion Arnoldo dilo como es...únicamente estábamos, abrazándonos y ya."

"Eso se miraba más serio que un simple abrazo Helga." Dijo Gerald con su mirada seria.

"Y tú punto es." Comento Helga con sus manos en su cintura.

"Tuvieron suerte que yo los encontré y no un cabron del trabajo. Para la próxima no hagas esas cositas durante el tiempo de tu trabajo Arnold."

Arnold añadió.

"Pero ya salí de mi trabajo desde hace..."

"Yo me refiero a hacer eso justo después del trabajo viejo. Espérate hasta que llegues a tu cuarto para..."

"Hey hey párale ahí Gerald. Cabeza de balón y yo no estábamos haciendo nada!"

Gerald soltó un respiro de impaciencia hacia Helga. "Porque será que eso es muy difícil de creer...como quiera, a mi que me interesa que hacen ustedes en su tiempo privado."

"Exactamente Gerald a ti no te incumbe cuando o como yo quiera estar o besar a mi cabeza de balón."

Arnold tenía su rostro rojo por el comentario de Helga.

En ese momento los chicos escucharon un ruido y voltearon hacia abajo encontrando a todos los trabajadores que quedaban en el cine mirando el escandaloso encuentro.

"Ya se acabo la función, vallasen!" Exclamó Gerald bajando los escalones.

Arnold agarró a Helga de la mano y la mantuvo cercas a él.

"Porque me siento como si me estas protegiendo de algo." Susurró Helga mientras bajaban los escalones.

"Vamos a pasar enfrente de todos los fisgones quiero que sepan que estas conmigo para que no intenten en faltarte el respeto." Comento Arnold.

"Ohhh...mi príncipe protector." Se dijo Helga a ella misma con un suspiro de romance.

"Hey Arnold...ella es tu novia?" Le pregunto un trabajado.

"Si." Respondió Arnold apretando la mano de Helga.

Helga siguió agarrando la mano de Arnold todo el camino a su casa. Gerald dejó a Helga primero, Arnold se despidió de ella con un beso en su boca y un dulce fuerte abrazo. Para cuando Arnold se subió al auto de Gerald para que su amigo lo dejara a la casa, Arnold no dejaba de mostrar su rostro de enamorado con labial de Helga rosado en sus mejillas y su cuello.

"Arnold, si sabes que tienes labial de Helga por toda tu cara verdad.."

"Enserio?" Preguntó Arnold intentando en verse por el mini espejo que tenía Gerald en su auto.

"Si viejo y también tienes en tu cuello. No creo que quieras que tus abuelos te vean así."

"Mis abuelos ya están dormidos Gerald, ya es muy noche para que estén despiertos."

"Oye viejo, como le hiciste para que Helga dejara a su cita y terminara calentándose contigo de esa forma? Estoy asombrado de cómo termino la cita de Helga."

Arnold sonrió recordando todo lo que había sucedido esa noche.

"Tú eres mi mejor amigo Gerald, y siempre te dire todo pero...cuando se trata de Helga ahí es donde pongo mi raya, pero algo si te digo...lo qué pasó hoy, de la manera en que nos hicimos novios...siempre lo recordaré como unos de los momentos más especiales de mi vida."

_~fin~_

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

**Pensé como al final de algunas películas después de los créditos el director agrega algo al final y quise hacer lo mismo.**

**Como les pareció?**


End file.
